


Ulterior Motive

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: 08-06, M/M, for:genagirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-09
Updated: 2008-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House goes bowling for one reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ulterior Motive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [genagirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=genagirl).



**Ulterior Motive**

Wilson broke off the kiss. House slumped back against the couch, groaning in annoyance, wondering if he should just haul Wilson forward by his hips or maybe smack his ass for slacking.

"You went bowling with _Chase_?" Wilson said.

Again.

"Yes," House said, _again_, wishing Wilson was still wearing his tie--or his shirt, for that matter--so that he'd have a handhold to tug Wilson back to the business at hand. "And now I'm ravishing _you_."

"And thinking about Chase," Wilson said.

"And thinking about gagging you, actually," House said. "Get the hell back here." He sat up straighter, awkward as the cushions shifted beneath him, and tangled his hands in Wilson's already-mussed hair, dragging him downwards. _This_, yes, was much better than bowling--even with a bright-eyed, floppy-haired, pretty-mouthed Australian whose forearms flexed every time he wiped that chamois cloth over the ball like he was fucking _caressing_ it--

House let himself fall backwards again, ignoring Wilson's grunted objection, and closed his eyes. "Okay, _now_ I'm thinking about Chase," he said. "That's just disturbing."

Wilson huffed out a disgusted sigh and rolled his eyes, sitting back on his heels. "You could have waited. I told you I'd meet you later--"

"Yeah, got that, here we are, 'meeting later'," House said. "And you made me think about _Chase_."

"So," Wilson said, bending down again, pushing House's open shirt off his shoulders. "Maybe I can distract you."

House grunted quietly, and breathed out again when Wilson started kissing his chest. Maybe he could distract him. He grabbed Wilson's hips and twisted him around, until he half-fell off the couch and was facing the television.

"Hey! House--"

House reached around and undid Wilson's fly, then yanked down his pants. "That's better," he said, taking in Wilson, bent over, ass-up. Yeah, that was a hell of a distraction. "After all, I only go bowling for the view."

_end_


End file.
